Sin aliento
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: Se movían como si fuesen uno solo, lentamente, sus pechos se tocaban, sus caras estaban tan cerca que parecía que compartían su aliento. En ese momento no importaba que bajo sus dedos el cuerpo de Hizaki no se sentía como el de una mujer; esos ojos, tan grandes, enmarcados por una negrura espesa, hacían que se ahogara... Versailles. KamijoxHizaki
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción que la linda Black Morals me ha permitido hacer de su excelente fic: Breathlessly. Lo pueden encontrar aquí: theblackmorals(punto)livejournal(punto)com/3043(punto)html

Solo tienen que quitarle los paréntesis y la palabra "punto" y lógicamente colocar un punto de verdad.

La historia se ambienta justo antes de Versailles, mientras Hizaki aun estaba en Sulfuric Acid.

Espero la disfruten porque a mí me encantó.

* * *

Kamijo zigzagueaba graciosamente pasando los pequeños grupos de personas que se apiñaban por todo el salón haciendo imposible el caminar en línea recta desde un extremo a otro.

Aunque había menos personas esta noche de lo que había habido hace unos días cuando visitó este lugar y eso le gustó. Al ser lo que era, Kamijo estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes –mayormente de personas que tienen su completa atención fijada en él y todos sus movimientos-, pero en su vida personal él era una persona más privada quien en realidad valoraba su soledad por encima de todo lo demás. Se sentía afortunado cada vez que podía salir y no lo reconocían, algo que naturalmente se convirtió en algo proporcionalmente más y más raro a medida que él se volvió más y más famoso.

Esta noche sin embargo, las cabezas giran a verlo como resultado de su impresionante aspecto y no por su estrellato.

Eso, por supuesto, lo hizo caminar con su cabeza un poco más en alto.

"Lamento la tardanza", dijo Kamijo por cortesía mientras se sentaba en el puesto frente a un hermosa rubio quien en respuesta solo sonrió dulcemente y encogió esos antinaturales angostos hombros. En realidad no había llegado tarde, sino más bien temprano; le dijeron a las 9pm y ahora eran las 8:48pm.

"Estoy contento de que hayas venido", fue la suave respuesta que recibió mientras se quitaba su delgada chaqueta y luego se desenredaba su negra bufanda atada a la moda en su cuello. Cuando alzó la vista, otra sonrisa dulce lo saludaba.

"Yo también", respondió Kamijo y se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus propias palabras. Él no estaba seguro como se había sentido acerca de esta situación poco familiar en la que estaba metiendo, pero resultó que la sensación burbujeante en su estómago no era temor o incertidumbre como lo había pensado. Estaba sintiéndose… emocionado.

Un poco nervioso también, pero más que todo emocionado.

Hizaki sonrió de una manera que parecía sugerir que él también se sorprendió por la respuesta. Aunque… el hermoso rubio parecía el tipo de persona que tenía la suficiente fe en sí mismo, y en su belleza, para creer que podía convertir un hombre heterosexual en uno homosexual sin nada más que una sonrisa caprichosa de esos labios brillantes, y un movimiento de esas gruesas y falsas pestañas.

"Resulta que también es cierto…" pensó Kamijo y se rió.

"¿Cómo te fue en el concierto?" preguntó después de unos pocos segundos en completo silencio entre ellos donde ambos parecían mirarse y ponderarse el uno a otro, ambos yendo en silencio hacia los riesgos de lo que estaban haciendo y maldiciendo las consecuencias. Las líneas ya habían sido cruzadas el segundo cuando Kamijo aceptó la oferta del otro hombre y se habían encontrado allí en ese oscuro club donde nadie y todos los podían ver.

Lo único que faltaba era el acto.

"Favorablemente", Hizaki respondió con un ligero asentamiento de su cabeza que era el acto encarnado de la humildad japonesa y jugó sensualmente con el lindo adorno atado a su celular. Sus esbeltos dedos estaban alargados por unas muy decoradas e imposiblemente largas uñas. El como Hizaki podía hacer algo con eso atado a sus dedos estaba fuera de su alcance.

"Puede que haya sido la audiencia más grande para la que jamás hayamos tocado. Creo que finalmente nos estamos haciendo un nombre," continuó el pequeño rubio con su suave voz saciada de felicidad que Kamijo reconoció muy bien; era una suave nota de logro que crecía en intensidad cada vez que estás cerca de lograr tus sueños.

Kamijo ya se había acercado excesivamente a esa meta, pero Hizaki estaba apenas comenzando en el negocio de la música; aún le quedaban años de duro trabajo obligatorio antes de que él pudiese alcanzar el nivel de fama de Kamijo, años antes de que alcanzara la permanencia y seguridad que Kamijo ya tenía, y aun así, sentado frente a él en un hermoso vestido negro que seguramente ninguna mujer podría lucir mejor, Hizaki parecía ser su igual.

Estaba tan emocionalmente seguro que eso asustó y atrajo a Kamijo al mismo tiempo.

"Me arrepiento por no haber podido ir a verte esta vez también," dijo elegantemente el hombre menos femenino, aunque en realidad había arrepentimiento en sus palabras. La única razón por la que estaban sentados juntos en estos momentos fue por un encuentro fortuito en el último concierto de la banda de Hizaki, cuando su manager los presentó con la esperanza de que Kamijo ayudara a sus clientes a avanzar más rápido.

Kamijo buscaba talento nuevo, sí, pero la banda de Hizaki ya estaba presentándose en varios lugares y él no iba a interferir ya que obviamente ellos no necesitaban su ayuda o experticia. Aun así, incluso después que les dejó sus intenciones claras –para decepción del manager-, la banda lo había invitado a beber para celebrar el concierto exitoso que acababan de dar. Un concierto al que él había ido y había disfrutado.

En realidad, Kamijo quería rechazar la oferta porque tenía una cita temprano la mañana del día siguiente pero el vocalista resultaba ser alguien bastante elocuente y persistente y había terminado acompañándolos a pesar de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, al final, había terminado hablando solo con Hizaki toda la noche, más que con el vocalista quien también era gay – o al menos confundía extremadamente con su género; Kamijo no estaba seguro– y quien parecía bastante ofendido al principio cuando Hizaki lo alejó así. Pero después, luego de haberse tomado cuatro o cinco cervezas en su compañía, el desvestido hombre se fue hacia uno de los grupos de personas en la pista de baila y no lo volvieron a ver.

Kamijo se sentía bastante aliviado.

"Estaba pensando en ti," dijo Hizaki, o mejor dicho susurró, sus ojos marrón avellana bailaban en la atenuada luz, "en ti, aquí, preguntándome si te vería esta noche."

Sus palabras, su sensualmente silenciosa voz, hicieron que Kamijo se estremeciera un poco.

'Él sabe que decir...'

La sexualidad de Hizaki estaba minimizada bajo esa virginidad Victoriana que él parecía llevar, debajo de esos lujosos vestidos y el sorprendente maquillaje que mágicamente solo lo hacía lucir incluso más inocente cuando en realidad ellos debieron haber hecho algo, y eso lo hacía mucho más tentador.

Él era el primer hombre que Kamijo había deseado.

"También estaba pensando en ti," admitió Kamijo suavemente y movió una mano hacia arriba para ponerla a descansar en la mesa entre ellos, la punta de sus dedos alcanzaban la mitad de ella. Sonrió cálidamente a medida que Hizaki soltaba el adorno de su celular y en su próximo movimiento colocó su pequeña mano en la de Kamijo, aceptando el toque que se ofrecieron sin recelo.

Sus dedos era delgados y pálidos, decorados con joyas y pintura, pero claramente no eran de mujer.

A Kamijo no le importaba.

"Entonces, Kamijo, dime, ¿qué es lo que normalmente haces en las citas?"

La voz de Hizaki era suave como las plumas, pero la astuta sonrisa que adornaba sus perfectamente delineados labios contaba otra historia. También era claramente intencional que haya dejado de utilizar el honorífico después del nombre de Kamijo lo que habría creado una apropiada distancia entre ellos. Parecía lo correcto. Pronto no habría ninguna distancia entre ellos…

Kamijo se rió entre dientes quedamente de la pregunta y negó con su cabeza suavemente, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos juntas sobre la mesa, el primer toque real de sus pieles la una con la del otro.

De repente me di cuenta de lo extraño que este encuentro era en realidad; como él había acordado encontrarse allí, como había aceptado la cita – no solo con otro hombre sino con alguien que apenas conocía, alguien a quien apenas le había hablado. Alguien de quien no conocía el toque…

'Aunque no se siente mal, el tomar su mano…' pensó.

"No tengo una rutina específica para las citas pero… si la chica quiere, casi siempre la saco a bailar," Kamijo respondió suavemente mientras levantaba su mirada de sus manos para mira la gentil cara de Hizaki. El otro hombre estaba usando una excesiva cantidad de maquillaje y Kamijo se preguntó brevemente si Hizaki era la clase de persona que nunca dejaba su casa sin estar completamente arreglado y perfecto, ni siquiera para ir comprar víveres. Parecía bastante verisímil de que era así…

Hizaki no se inmutó por el hecho de que dijo "la chica".

"No soy un muy buen bailarín, a decir verdad, pero me gusta bailar y me gusta tener a la persona cerca. Es la manera más sencilla que encontré de determinar si se siente bien estar con alguien, si se siente bien abrazarlos. Si bailar con alguien se siente mal, hay una gran posibilidad de que hacer el amor con esa persona tampoco se sentirá bien."

Aunque Kamijo nunca había bailado con otro hombre antes…

"Nunca lo había pensado así," Hizaki acordó suavemente antes que él finalmente quitara su mano de la de Kamijo. Levantó la copa frente a él y le dio un sorbo al líquido de uva delicadamente, con apreciación, y por un momento Kamijo temió que lo pudo haber hecho sentir mal, pero la seductora sonrisa se quedó se quedó en los resplandecientes labios por el brillo de labios de Hizaki todo el tiempo.

"¿Te quieres ir? ¿Ir a otro lado?," preguntó Hizaki suavemente luego que dejara la copa un momento después e inocentemente se mordió su labio inferior, simulando a una tímida y dulce muchacha, aunque la manera en que sus ojos avellana bailaban parecía negar el acto completamente.

Bailar no era lo único que podían hacer para probar su conexión después de todo.

"Seguro" Kamijo rió entre diente suavemente, tomó su bufanda, la ató alrededor de su cuello nuevamente antes de colocarse la elegante chaqueta que se había comprado el día anterior, para esta ocasión. Luego se puso de pie y extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Hizaki, y cuando el hombre más pequeño la tomó galantemente lo ayudó a levantarse.

Se quedaron así solo por un momento, tan interminablemente cerca, solo tomados de las manos mientras sus ojos miraban el del contrario.

No, definitivamente bailar no era lo único…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi hotel está 10 minutos de aquí," dijo Hizaki y sonrió seductoramente mientras salían al fresco aire nocturno, y luego se mordió su labio inferior cuando nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron en la acera. Parecía ser solo un signo de inseguridad en él, Kamijo se dio cuenta; algo revelador que, aunque Hizaki parecía interminablemente seguro en todo lo que decía y hacía, en cada sugerencia que hacía, él también estaba navegando en aguas nuevas. Probablemente él no llevaba hombres heterosexuales a su casa a menudo.

Eso en realidad era un pensamiento reconfortante.

"Suena perfecto," convino Kamijo con una sonrisa. Luego guió el camino hacia uno de los taxis estacionados en la entrada del club preguntando la tarifa y abriendo una de las puertas traseras para Hizaki sin pensarlo mucho; una tímida sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron por el breve segundo que le tomó a Hizaki pasar a su lado y entrar al carro.

Cerró la puerta con seguro detrás del otro hombre y rodeó el vehículo para entrar por la otra puerta trasera.

Pasaron diez minutos en cómodo silencio, sus manos unidas encima del asiento de cuero del auto pero sus ojos seguían el recorrido panorámico exterior a través de sus diferentes ventanas. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kamijo pagó el taxi sin cuestionar, le abrió la puerta al otro hombre nuevamente y lo ayudó a salir del auto de la misma manera en que lo había ayudado a levantarse en el club.

Cuando el auto se iba se volvió a Hizaki.

"No te preocupes, me gusta tu caballerosidad," dijo Hizaki con una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes que Kamijo tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar, extendió su brazo y dejó que su mano se deslizara del hombro de Kamijo todo el camino por su brazo en un toque reconfortante que era claramente demasiado femenino para un hombre, pero que aun así parecía perfecto para Hizaki. De cualquier manera él no parecía acatar las mismas normas que todos los demás.

Kamijo se rió tímidamente y asintió antes de tomar la mano de Hizaki en la suya, enredando sus dedos mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia el hotel, a través del lobby y rumbo al ascensor. Se relajó un poco allí; al menos sus instintos parecían estar en lo correcto, aunque nunca antes había intentado esto…

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" preguntó Hizaki suavemente al girar la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Adentró una mano en la habitación y encendió la luz antes de entrar, iluminando la compacta pero elegante habitación de hotel ligeramente de amarillo. En lo que a las habitaciones del hotel se refería, ésta definitivamente era una de las más bonitas.

"Claro. Vino estaría bien," acordó Kamijo mientras entraba tras el hombre más pequeño, aunque antes de hacer nada más, ambos se detuvieron y se quitaron los zapatos y chaqueta como es costumbre.

Kamijo galantemente ayudó a Hizaki a quitarse su largo abrigo antes de quitarse su ligera chaqueta y luego se quitó sus zapatos, y cuando ya estaba listo se detuvo un momento para dejar que sus ojos se deslizaran por el trasero de Hizaki mientras el hombre más pequeño se adentraba más en la habitación. Era la primera vez que de verdad podía ver la figura del cuerpo de Hizaki y, aunque el otro hombre era delgado y con suaves curvas para ser hombre, claramente no era una mujer debajo de ese oscuro vestido.

_'¿Por qué no me importa...?'_

Hizaki se fue directamente al pequeño escritorio localizado en una lejana esquina de la habitación. Había tomado un pequeño y blanco cuadrado y lo encendió, rápidamente hojeando su contenido hasta que aparentemente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Luego lo puso donde correspondía y presionó 'reproducir' en la pequeña pantalla, haciendo que suave música clásica saliera por las pequeñas cornetas colocadas a cada lado del estacionado iPod.

En el acto, la música se apoderó de la pequeña habitación y la llenó con una dulce melancolía.

"¿Bailas conmigo primero?" preguntó Hizaki con una gentil sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, cortando la distancia entre ellos a la mitad. Luego extendió sus manos.

Kamijo se quedó sin habla por un segundo. De todas las cosas que esperaba que pasaran una vez que llegaran a la habitación del hotel, y con la cercanía de una cama, esto definitivamente no había sido una de ellas. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho mientras se adentraba en la habitación y tomaba la pequeña mano del otro hombre en la suya.

Por un segundo Kamijo quería decir algo pero decidió no hacerlo y en lugar de eso guió los brazos de Hizaki alrededor de su cuello y los propios los llevó hasta abajo donde rodeó la esbelta cintura de Hizaki.

'_Dios, él es demasiado hermoso…'_

Cuando comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Kamijo no pudo evitar mirar fijamente la cara angelical de Hizaki, estudiándola, reconociendo cada uno de sus detalles. Se movían como uno solo, lentamente, sus pechos tocando el del contrario, sus caras tan cercanas que parecía que compartían solo una respiración. En ese instante no importaba que el cuerpo de Hizaki no se sintiera como el de una mujer bajo sus dedos; esos ojos, tan grandes, enmarcados en gruesa negrura, lo tenían ahogándose en ellos…

"¿Se siente bien?" susurró Hizaki sensualmente.

Kamijo se rió entre dientes y asintió ligeramente. "Muy bien." Susurró también, se inclinó un poco y atrapó los suaves y brillantes labios del otro hombre en un suave y dulce beso. Dejaron de moverse al son de la música y un segundo después Kamijo hasta olvidó que estaba alrededor de ellos pues su beso se profundizaba y su lengua entró en la acogedora boca de Hizaki, explorando, probando.

Un cálido y conocido cosquilleo se alzó desde el fondo de su estómago e hizo que la parte baja de su cuerpo vibrara placenteramente mientras sus lenguas bailaban, tocando, acariciando. Los besos de Hizaki eran asombrosos, Kamijo lo notó; eran profundos pero suaves y dulces. Eran perfectos.

Definitivamente no importaba que debajo de todo eso, él fuera un hombre.

"Guíame." Susurró Kamijo sin aliento cuando dejaron de besarse momentos después, se quedaron de pie jadeando suavemente en contra de los labios del contrario por un segundo, ambos un poco mareados y sonriendo. Luego él se alejó para mirar los ojos marrones avellana del rubio.

Kamijo tenía una clara idea de cómo hacer esto, de cómo amar a un hombre, sabía que no era tan diferente de cómo amar a una mujer (excepto por algunas diferencias anatómicas), pero quería dejar que Hizaki supiera que no le importaba seguir instrucciones si las necesitaba. Después de todo, él nunca había hecho esto antes y tampoco había soñado con hacerlo jamás. Aunque ahora si quería y quería hacerlo bien; quería saber cómo complacer a Hizaki de la manera correcta.

Cuando Hizaki asintió suavemente al estar de acuerdo, Kamijo dejó que sus manos se deslizaran desde su cintura a lo largo de los costados hasta sus hombros. Los tomó en sus manos y guió a Hizaki para que se volviera en su lugar, gentilmente, una vez más dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero.

"Pensé en esto." Admitió Kamijo en una dulce voz mientras colocaba la gruesa trenza de largo y dorado cabello a un lado y se inclinaba para besar el costado y parte posterior del lechoso cuello de Hizaki; mientras tanto sus dedos viajaban hacia abajo apoderándose del cierre que bajaba por la parte trasera del vestido y lo bajaba a ciegas. No se sentía nada raro.

El vestido se abrió en dos en el siguiente segundo y cayó por los delgados hombros de Hizaki, exponiendo más piel blanca para que Kamijo tocara y besara.

"Yo también." Susurró Hizaki en una sensual y temblorosa voz mientras ladeaba su cabeza, dándole permiso a Kamijo para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. No se intentó mover sino que se quedó allí, su vestido abierto por la espalda y sostenido por sus codos y cintura, aumentaban los escalofríos en su blanca piel con el suave placer del tacto le llegaba.

La anticipación los tenía a ambos temblando.

Kamijo hizo un camino de besos por la espalda de Hizaki desde el comienzo del negro corsé que estaba usando debajo del vestido hasta abajo.

Hizaki era el primer Jrocker que había conocido que de verdad fuese travesti en todo el sentido de la palabra y no solo un artista usando vestidos y maquillaje para los eventos. El hecho de que incluso se tomó la molestia de usar un corsé debajo de su ropa enfatizó su sinceridad.

"Eres muy hermoso." Lo alagó Kamijo cálidamente mientras se erguía nuevamente y alcanzaba el frágil cuerpo de Hizaki, abrazándolo desde atrás, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello rubio y con olor a jazmín del otro hombre mientras lo abrazaba. No quería apresurarse; quería tomarse su tiempo.

"Tú también lo eres." Respondió Hizaki suavemente y Kamijo pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Se quedaron así por unos breves momentos antes que Hizaki se alejara de su toque y se diera vuelta graciosamente. Cuando se encontraron cara a cara nuevamente, él liberó el vestido que estaba siendo sostenido por sus codos y lo hizo caer gentilmente al piso, revelando su cuerpo a los ojos almendrados de Kamijo. Era como ver la escena de una película.

El corsé había sido llenado ligeramente en la parte superior para dar la ilusión de que Hizaki tenía senos debajo de él, lo mismo había ocurrido con el vestido que había utilizado y terminaba justo abajo donde Kamijo pensaba que estaba su ombligo. Debajo de ese duro material comenzaba un par de shorts de Lolita con volantes que casi por completo enmascaraban la masculinidad de Hizaki debajo de las capas de encaje negro, y finalmente de ellos se unían los ligueros que sostenían un par de altas medias negras.

'_Dios, es demasiado sexy…'_

"¿Quieres que me lo deje?"

La pregunta tomó a Kamijo por sorpresa, pero solo se rió entre dientes y negó con su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Hizaki.

"Quiero ver tu cuerpo," dijo el hombre menos femenino en una suave voz y se acercó, acariciando castamente la redondeada mandíbula de Hizaki con su pulgar antes de dejar que su mano bajara y hábilmente comenzara a desatar el cordón zigzagueante en la mitad del corsé, que lo mantenía unido. Probablemente había un cierre en uno de los costados o en la parte de atrás pero a Kamijo le gustaba así. Era como destapar un regalo. Un sexy y maravilloso regalo.

"Quiero ver todo tu cuerpo."

* * *

sjkdhajsdasd Hizaki es tan sensual.

Pronto el tercero. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Kamijo desató la última pieza de cinta de encaje antes de dejar que todo cayera en el suelo, junto con el material duro del corsé. Luego se quedó quieto por un momento, dejando que sus almendrados viajaran por todo el suave y lechoso pecho de Hizaki, que claramente no era de mujer, pasando por sus pezones marrones claro, su femeninamente plano estómago, sus delgados costados y finalmente hasta su piercing con forma de mariposa que tenía en su ombligo que hizo que Kamijo se estremeciera ligeramente en deleite. Cuando sus ojos oscuros alcanzaron el dobladillo de los shorts negros miró hacia arriba otra vez, solo para encontrar la cálida mirada almendrada de Hizaki en su cara.

Hizaki no era menos hermoso para él de lo que había sido hacía unos momentos antes cuando estaba enmascarado como mujer. Probablemente debería serlo, pero no lo era.

"Honestamente nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar un hombre así de atractivo…" Kamijo admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

Hizaki rió suavemente y encogió sus delgados hombros antes de, lentamente, tomar las mejillas de Kamijo con sus cálidas manos de una manera que era tan dulce que hizo que su corazón se llenara de felicidad en lo más profundo de su pecho. "Me alegra que así sea." Susurró sensualmente mientras se paraba de puntillas y atrapaba los labios de Kamijo en un beso tan suave como el primero pero con un toque de demanda esta vez. De deseo.

Cuando esos suaves labios se separaron de los suyos, Kamijo dejó que su lengua se deslizara por donde habían pasado, una vez más explorando, probando.

'_Si todos los hombres besan así… puede que tenga que reconsiderar algunas cosas…'_

Cuando el beso terminó Hizaki se alejó con un suspiro sensualmente contenido.

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció ser un momento eterno, antes que las manos del hombre más pequeño abandonaran las mejillas teñidas de rosado de Kamijo y se deslizaran por su pecho hasta que alcanzaran el dobladillo de su camisa de cachemira. Cuando Hizaki tomó y guió la camisa hacia arriba y afuera, Kamijo solo levantó sus brazos y se dejó hacer.

Pronto ambos estaban de pie y medio desnudos; ambos igualmente planos, pálidos pechos jadeando ligeramente más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacían.

"Quiero probarte." Dijo Hizaki con una sonrisa pícara para luego inclinarse y sacar su rosada lengua, pasándola casi curiosamente sobre el pezón derecho de Kamijo antes que las palabras las hubiese procesado en su mente.

'_Probar_…'

Un suave jadeo salió de los labios de Kamijo con la sensación de una húmeda lengua en contra de su piel, en contra de la sensible protuberancia que instantáneamente se endureció con el toque, y sus manos instintivamente se levantaron, una apoyada en el delicadamente huesudo hombro de Hizaki, la otra tomando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

'_Dios_…'

Sus dedos se enredaron en suaves y rubias hebras de cabello cuando acunó al otro hombre más cerca de su pecho, silenciosamente alentándolo, silenciosamente rogando por más de su toque el que definitivamente parecía ser tan bueno como el de una mujer – si no hasta mejor. Kamijo sabía que nunca jamás volvería a juzgar a un futuro amante por el principio del género.

Hombre, mujer… ya no importaba.

Lo único que importaba era el placer.

Este placer.

"¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo?" susurró Hizaki suavemente mientras se alejaba del endurecido pezón y sus ojos avellanados miraron a la cara gacha de Kamijo por un casto momento antes de inclinarse nuevamente y darle a la protuberancia gemela una cantidad igual de atención.

Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en el cinturón y pantalón de Kamijo al mismo tiempo, lenta y habilidosamente desabrochándolos mientras su lengua hacia su magia.

'¿_Un tiempo_…?'

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo consideraba Hizaki eso de "mucho tiempo". ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

Kamijo jadeó una vez más e inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sus párpados cayeron hasta la mitad mientras un suave placer recorrió su delgado cuerpo por todas partes hasta sus dedos tanto de las manos como de los pies.

"Si, ha pasado un tiempo." Admitió en una dulce voz, cuando sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron apartados gentilmente de sus delgadas caderas hasta abajo en sus suaves piernas para quedarse alrededor de sus tobillos. Los pateó hacia un lado, lo mismo hizo con sus calcetines, dejándolo tan desnudo como el día en que nació.

"Para mí también." La voz de Hizaki era muy suave, dulce y tímida, y aun así la manera en que sus marrones ojos bailaban mientras él se enderezaba para que sus caras estuvieran al mismo nivel lo más que pudieran con la ligera diferencia de altura entre ellos, parecía indicar totalmente otra cosa; un pequeño conjunción entre la virginidad rosa y la dulzura.

Kamijo estaba seguro de que ellos tenían opiniones muy diferentes en cuanto a cuán mucho – o poco – tiempo significaba "mucho tiempo".

"Tu vocalista… Masaki… ¿él es…?" Kamijo se interrumpió y sonrió casi tímidamente cuando miró a los ojos grandes y enmarcados en negro de Hizaki que parecían tener la profundidad de miles de mares y la calidez de cualquier fuego.

Había sentido algo entre ellos anoche, alguna noción de celos o molestia cuando él había llamado la atención indivisible de Hizaki, pero no estaba seguro. Tampoco estaba seguro, si había sido tan solo su imaginación, o si había algo allí en realidad… pudo haber sido tanto solo sus propias inseguridades al enfrentar una posible relación homosexual que lo había llevado a pensar de esa manera. Masaki tampoco había dicho nada nunca.

"Oh, lo es con toda seguridad," Hizaki se rió mientras tomaba las ligeramente más grandes manos de Kamijo en las suyas.

Kamijo dejó que lo dirigieran hasta la cama, se acostó en ella y subió su cuerpo usando sus brazos hasta que estaba acostado sobre su espalda en la mitad de la cama King-sized del hotel, en esas sedosas sabanas. No sentía ni pizca de vergüenza por su desnudes.

"Pero no conmigo, no." el rubio agregó con una sonrisa pícara mientras gateaba en la cama y encima del delgado cuerpo de Kamijo, instantáneamente poniendo a horcajadas su desnudo regazo de la manera más sexy mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y atrapaba sus labios en una serie de profundos besos que de inmediato los dejó sin aliento.

'_Dios_…'

Ahora, Kamijo pudo haber dicho que él quería que quería que Hizaki estuviese desnudo con él – y lo hizo, por supuesto- pero no pudo negar cuan increíblemente sexy era esto para él también; sentir el ondulado encaje de los shorts en contra de su desnuda verga cuando el hombre más pequeño se movía sugestivamente encima de él, las duras correas de sus ligas junto al suave y carnoso interior del muslo de Hizaki, y la suave tela de sus medias en contra de sus costados… eso, junto con los besos febriles que eran continuamente plantados en sus labios, tenían a Kamijo ahogándose en sentimientos y sensaciones que no podía diferenciar.

Todo era muy bueno.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde el colchón hasta los suaves muslos de Hizaki y en el segundo siguiente, por sus medias y ligas y por la tela de sus shorts, arriba por sus fríos costados y de regreso para quedarse en sus omoplatos, la punta de sus dedos estaban trazando, memorizando, notando cada hueso y musculo que trabajaba bajo la suave y pálida piel de la espalda del hombre más joven.

"¿Nunca?" sonrió Kamijo suavemente cuando sus calientes besos por fin cesaron, y ambos jadeaban quedamente para rellenar sus abusados pulmones de oxígeno, sus ojos bailaban en la amarilla luz del techo mientras estaba allí acostado encima de sabanas moradas, su cabello rubio platinado a media espalda estaba extendidos como una corona alrededor de su cabeza.

"Nunca," confirmó Hizaki con otra dulce risita mientras miraba la cara de Kamijo, y Kamijo notó como sus facciones parecían aún más redondas y puras vistas desde ese ángulo, casi como las de un niño, su piel blanca como el mármol y su rico y oscuro maquillaje.

Parecía estar genuinamente entretenido con la insistencia de Kamijo, con su curiosidad.

"Aunque… no porque él no lo haya intentado." Hizaki murmuró con una sonrisa en sus asombrosos labios.

"Entonces eso tiene más sentido…" rió Kamijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras una de sus manos tomaba la banda elástica al final de la gruesa y rubia trenza con la que Kamijo había atado su largo cabello, y cuidadosamente lo soltó.

'¿Quién no intentaría meterlo en la cama?' pensó y–

Kamijo casi contuvo la respiración de sombro cuando Hizaki, en la manera más bonita, cual comercial de shampoo, movía su cabeza de lado a lado, desenredando la trenza sin usar sus manos, haciendo que una gruesa masa de rubio y ondulante cabello se desparramara por su espalda y hombros, enmarcando su cara y cuerpo como gruesas y doradas cortinas.

"¿Ahora, te puedo probar?" Hizaki susurró suavemente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, haciendo que las puntas de su rubio cabello acariciaran el pecho de Kamijo de la manera más quisquillosa, su cabeza se ladeó y apretó sus labios pícaramente. Se parecía a un ángel pecador si es que alguna vez existió uno.

'¿Por qué seguirá pidiéndome permiso?'

'¿No entiende que ya no hay nada que no lo dejaría hacer?'

"Si." Dijo Kamijo suavemente.

* * *

-Ovaries EXPLODE-


End file.
